legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Kirrahe
Major Kirrahe is a character from the Mass Effect series and an alien tech user. He is part of the Salarian Specials Tasks Group and has fought along side Commander Shepard in the fight with Saren and the Reaper Invasion. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Blackpool Major Kirrahe makes his first true appearance in Blackpool where he teams up with Black Star, Bender, Slade, Blue, Kratos, Dr. Strange, Zick and the other heroes to fight the Templar Order The Major is the third of the four new members to join the group. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He helps the B Team and Slade`s Ensemble while in this story at the same time as in Blackpool. It is unknown which act he will debut in since he will appear in Blackpool first. Major Kirrahe accompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Makoto, Death The Kid, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Sora, Princess Anna, Mr. Gold and Connor on their prime mission. Major Kirrahe joins up with Kid, Makoto and Connor in trying to find Liz and Patty's soulless bodies for a reverse exorcism. The Four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan. The Alien notices an empty ship which Makoto believes that the bodies there, which he doesn't believe as how are they going to find them if there's a tanker of mutagen that has turned the water into a toxic filled death. Kirrahe and the crew see someone trying to steal the bodies which, he and the team go after and they manage to get back with them trying to find the way to perform a reverse exorcism. Major Kirrahye joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. He is then abducted by The Smoking Man afterwards and interrogated by him, He eventually decides to play to their game after Marvin strikes a deal with him. He does leave, and Gohan brings him back and Kirahue joins up with Heloise, Phineas, Twilight, Colonel Star and Stripes, Death the Kid, Jean Grey, Zhuge, Yasha, Buffy, Dixie, Gonner and Makoto to go against an alive Lard Lad statue which roams across town chasing the crew with them all trying to find a way to stop it. Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Tech Users Category:Aliens Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of the B Team Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32